


Не тот балкон

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Identity Reveal, Male-Female Friendship, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Het, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Спасаясь от проливного дождя, Кот Нуар и Маринетт случайно попадают в квартиру мсье Рамье и остаются на ночлег.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Xavier Ramier, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain Cheng | Ladybug & Xavier Ramier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Не тот балкон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969394) by [Taliax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax). 



> Время действия: примерно месяц спустя после финала третьего сезона.  
> По задумке автора каждый сезон длится примерно год, так что в этой работе героям по семнадцать.

« _Должно быть, уже недалеко…_ — проносилось в голове у Адриана с каждым прыжком сквозь пелену хлёсткого дождя. Вода спутывала его волосы, затекала за ворот костюма, хлюпала в ботинках, когда он приземлялся на скользкую кровлю. — _Ну, давай же…_ »

Его пробила дрожь; он прижал Маринетт крепче, прежде чем совершить очередной прыжок. Всякое движение вызывало мышечное напряжение, несмотря даже на силу, придаваемую ему костюмом. Сколько длилась битва? Два часа? Три? Угадать было невозможно: сегодня весь день было темно – спасибо вызванному, к несчастью, отнюдь не магией проливному дождю. Если бы только чудесное исцеление Ледибаг могло развести тучи с той же лёгкостью, с которой оно справилось с дымом и пожарами, устроенными акумой. 

— Держишься, Принцесса? — спросил он, не замедляя движения. Он сомневался, что сможет заставить ноги пойти, если остановится сейчас. 

Маринетт лишь задрожала в ответ. Либо она не расслышала его из-за дождя, либо не оценила брошенный скорее по привычке, нежели от души каламбур. 

— Мы уже должны быть рядом, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Нападение акумы (и сентимонстра – _чёрт_ , их он терпеть не мог) произошло около Нотр-Дама – очень и очень далеко от дома Маринетт. При обычных обстоятельствах он бы доставил её домой куда быстрее, однако из-за дождя даже способность видеть в темноте подводила. Он что, свернул в обратную сторону? Всё вокруг было _холодным и мокрым_ , и он с удовольствием проспал бы весь год, но ему ли было жаловаться: Маринетт терпела всё это без защиты магического костюма. 

— С-спасибо, Кот, — застучала зубами она. — Но тебе самому надо бы домой. Отсюда я уже могу дойти одна.

— Не говори глупостей, Принцесса. Я не брошу тебя посреди города в такую погоду. 

Он понятия не имел, как она вообще оказалась в самой гуще сражения, в особенности учитывая, что происходило оно на другом конце города во время проливного дождя. Она сказала, что подменяла Алью, но едва ли ей удалось как следует заснять их битву с акуматизированным, который оказался бывшим пожарным, и его драконом-сентимонстром. 

Для того чтобы победить уволенного пожарного потребовались два супершанса и катаклизм. Дождь хотя бы помешал огню распространиться, пускай борьба с непогодой и утомила и его, и его Леди. Почти всю битву она выглядела так, словно в любой момент может упасть. Даже финальный удар кулаками был лишён какой-либо бодрости.

Но отнести домой Ледибаг он не мог. Помочь Маринетт было, по крайней мере, в его силах. 

Его подруга, казалось, тоже готова была свалиться с ног. Не стоило ей соглашаться помогать Алье в такую погоду. Адриану придётся поговорить с той в понедельник в школе; у Маринетт и так было дел невпроворот: она помогала «Кошечкам», шила одежду на заказ и должна была делать уроки. 

Но излишние переживания не помогут ему донести Маринетт до дома. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться: упереться шестом, оттолкнуться от крыши, противостоять ветру…

…поскользнуться при приземлении, удариться коленом о безжалостный балкон. 

Маринетт вскрикнула, когда выскользнула у него из рук, но успела схватиться за перила и потому не упала, чего он не мог сказать о себе. Он покатился кубарем, и всё вокруг него закружилось и было холодным, и _мокрым_ , и _ай_. Его свободный полёт прекратился, когда голова вошла в жёсткое соприкосновение с…

__— Кормушка для птиц? — Он моргнул, недоумённо глядя на торчащий над его головой шест. Без щебечущих на нём птиц сложно было определить наверняка, да и застилающий глаза дождь тоже ничуть не помогал. Неужто Плаггу так трудно было добавить к маске защитные очки для такой погоды? И выглядел бы он, наверное, тоже очень круто – как, скажем, Кот Авиатор._ _

__— Кот? Ты как?_ _

__— Замурчательно, Принцесса. — Он сел, одаривая её белозубой улыбкой, надеясь, что из-за ливня румянец на его лице будет не так заметен. Вот он и уронил последние остатки своего котонуаровского достоинства. Не то чтобы ситуация была столь плачевна: он уже и так был её другом как Адриан, но желание произвести на неё впечатление всё равно не отступало._ _

__— Неправда. Ты вымотан. — Она потёрла руки ладонями; дождь искромсал облачка пара, вылетевшие у неё изо рта. — Я видела, как долго длилась битва. Тебе нужно отдохнуть._ _

__Он чихнул, шмыгая носом, и надулся. _Не хватало ещё_ , чтобы организм доказывал её правоту. Пускай даже его неспособность стоять на ногах уже тому способствовала. _ _

__— Я отдохну, когда мы окажемся в тепле. В каком-нибудь сухом месте._ _

__Он взял её за руку, которую она протянула ему, чтобы помочь подняться, но в последнюю минуту его колени подкосились, и он по инерции притянул её на себя. Вскрикнув, она приземлилась ему на грудь, распластавшись, как морская звезда._ _

__Несмотря на переутомление, несмотря на то, что на них _до сих пор_ лило, они, возможно, заблудились и, скорее всего, в конце концов оба заболеют, он засмеялся. Не просто усмехнулся, а по-настоящему, неудержимо захохотал. _ _

__Она поднялась, поддерживая себя руками, и окинула его недобрым взглядом, но в её исполнении он был примерно столь же угрожающим, как плюшевый мишка Хлои._ _

__— Опять _западаешь_ на меня? — заиграл бровями он._ _

__Она стукнула его по руке, и он закусил щёку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Может, бестактно было дразнить её, припоминая давнюю влюблённость, но в большинстве случаев она парировала без промедления. К тому же, если ей кто-то и нравился, то сейчас это, без сомнения, был Люка._ _

__— Ты оказался _сбит с ног_ первым, — заметила она, ухмыльнувшись, и так сильно в этот момент напомнила ему Ледибаг, что ему пришлось взять секундную паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание._ _

__А может, всё дело было в том, что её рука до сих пор давила ему на грудь. Никогда не угадаешь._ _

__— Твоя правда, Принцесса. Вашему покорному придворному шуту всего лишь нужно поддерживать свой имидж._ _

__Она закатила глаза, и он надеялся, что ему не померещилась заложенная в этом жесте симпатия._ _

__— Шутовство придётся отложить на потом. Нам нужно как-то отсюда спуститься. Желательно, чтобы ты опять не упал вперёд лицом._ _

__— Эй! Я приземлился на спину вообще-то. — Он сел и снова чихнул. Он ведь не мог простыть так быстро, верно? Даже ему не могло _настолько_ не везти. — Есть идеи, Маринетт? _ _

__Она, наморщив нос, осмотрела балкон, и нет, он _не должен_ думать, как сильно это выражение лица напоминало Ледибаг, когда та пытается понять, как использовать супершанс. Он решил, что во всём виновато её перевоплощение в Мультимаус. С тех самых пор, как он увидел её бок о бок со своей Леди, не замечать сходства было невозможно. _ _

__Позади него загорелся свет, что заставило их с Маринетт подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Окно. Это был всего лишь свет в квартире, потому что, конечно же, её хозяин услышал грохот, вызванный их приземлением, и…_ _

__Дверь отворилась, и их взору предстал тот, кого Адриан ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Ну, справедливости ради, меньше всего он ожидал увидеть самого Бражника. Однако мсье Рамье, облачённый в свитер с маленькими рисованными голубями, вышитыми вокруг воротника, отставал от него ненамного._ _

__— Кот Нуар? Обещаю, на этот раз акуманизировали не меня! Мои голуби вели себя как нельзя лучше, — произнёс он, переводя взгляд с Адриана на Маринетт и обратно. — Эм. Или есть другая причина, почему ты решил наведаться ко мне в такую погоду? Не предполагал, что ты знаешь, где я живу._ _

__— Не знаю. Не знал. — Адриан затряс головой. Это было, наверное, то ещё зрелище: один из героев Парижа и какая-то девушка, дрожащие от холода на балконе третьего этажа. Но мсье Рамье, скорее всего, видел и не такое. Они жили в Париже, в конце-то концов. — Не будете ли вы против укрыть от дождя пару бездомных кошек?_ _

__— Разумеется! Это меньшее, что я могу сделать после всего, что натворил. Заходите, заходите оба._ _

__Адриан не удивился бы, если бы Маринетт начала возражать, настолько она привыкла помогать другим. Ему едва удалось уговорить её позволить отнести её домой. Но дождь, должно быть, уже вымотал её, потому что она, спотыкаясь, вошла за ним следом, стуча зубами пробормотав: «С-спасибо»._ _

___Тепло_. Это была единственная мысль в голове Адриана, когда он переступил порог квартиры мсье Рамье. Тепло и _сухо_ , и ой, с него, наверное, вода на ковёр льётся ручьями, пока он тут греется. _ _

__— Уже лучше, котёнок? — хихикнула Маринетт, когда он почувствовал раскатывающееся в груди мурчание._ _

__— _Намного_ , — честно ответил он. — Спасибо, мсье Рамье. И простите, что наследил. _ _

__— Ничего страшного! Сейчас я сбегаю за полотенцами._ _

__Адриан двумя пальцами отдал ему честь в знак благодарности, и тот упорхнул, скрываясь в коридоре с радостным голубиным гоготом._ _

__— Ничего себе. — Маринетт, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, скрестила руки на груди. — Он отреагировал весьма спокойно._ _

__Адриан пожал плечами._ _

__— Мсье Рамье – довольно клёвый. Когда не акуматизирован в мсье Голубя, разумеется. Он иногда угощает нас с Ледибаг мороженым. Нам крупно повезло, что мы приземлились именно на его балкон, не счи…_ _

__Конец предложения потонул в чихе. _Естественно_ , гостиная мсье Рамье была украшена перьями. Перьевые подушки, перьевая отделка на абажуре, перья вместо кисточек на ковре – _кому_ такое вообще в голову пришло? _ _

__— Возможно, тебе повезло не так уж сильно, Кот, — прыснула Маринетт. — С тобой всё будет хорошо?_ _

__— Да. — Шмыгнув носом, он достал из кармана таблетки от аллергии, которые начал носить с собой после четырнадцатой акуманизации мсье Рамье. — Этот кот привык не полагаться на удачу. Если не удаётся позаимствовать немного у миледи, конечно же._ _

__Он подмигнул и… Маринетт что, покраснела? Она ведь не простудилась на холоде, правда же?_ _

__— Ты?.._ _

__— Полотенца! — Мсье Рамье ворвался в комнату, бросив кучу махровых полотенец к их ногам. — Вытритесь насухо, не хватало ещё, чтобы вы заболели._ _

__Адриан снова чихнул, а затем проглотил таблетку._ _

__— Боюсь, мы могли опоздать. У Маринетт, кажется, жар._ _

__— Со мной всё хорошо, Кот, — отрезала она, шлёпнув его по руке, когда он потянулся, чтобы проверить её температуру. — Просто устала, только и всего._ _

__— Ну, теперь-то вы можете отдохнуть, — прощебетал мсье Рамье. — Чувствуйте себя как дома. Я подогрею суп! О, какой прекрасный день!_ _

__Он скрылся по направлению кухни, оставив Адриана и Маринетт наедине со стуком дождя по балконной двери._ _

__— Ты тоже реагируешь довольно спокойно, — заметил он, плюхаясь на пол (но не ковёр), чтобы очистить ботинки. — Я помню, что ты хотела вернуться домой. Ничего, если мы задержимся и поедим?_ _

__Она задумчиво хмыкнула, а затем покачала головой._ _

__— Я не хочу заставлять тебя выходить на улицу в такую погоду, когда у нас есть возможность остаться. Может, дождь прекратится, и тогда мы сможем добраться до дома без происшествий._ _

__— Оу, кое-кто за меня переживает? — улыбнулся он, закутываясь в синее полотенце. Ооох. Может, у него и не получится впитать в себя воду, затёкшую под костюм, но, по крайней мере, оно было тёплым. Должно быть, мсье Рамье вытащил его из сушки._ _

__— Кто-то же должен. Кто ещё за тобой присмотрит?_ _

__— Говорит та, что снимала нападение акумы. — Честное слово, он ни за что бы не принял Маринетт за любительницу острых ощущений. Обычно она всегда хорошо пряталась во время нападений – он даже не видел, как она снимала. Не то чтобы он сегодня в принципе много чего видел из-за дождя и дыма, но всё же._ _

__— Я… Я должна была помочь Алье, только и всего. — Она расстелила красное полотенце, а затем села на него рядом с ним. — Кто-то ещё будет волноваться? В смысле, если ты не вернёшься в ближайшее время._ _

__Адриан покрепче укутался в полотенце, но кошачья улыбка не сошла с его лица._ _

__— Думаю, они смогут обойтись без меня ещё немного._ _

__Будто бы его исчезновение вообще кто-то заметит. Установленный на фортепиано телефон, скорее всего, давно уже перестал играть «Колыбельную» Шопена, и Натали, вероятно, решила, что он лёг спать. Что было ему только на руку. Не возвращаться допоздна было бы гораздо сложнее, если бы им с отцом было на него не плевать._ _

___«Не надо так думать. По крайней мере, Натали не всё равно»._ _ _

__— Эй, — прошептала Маринетт так тихо, что её слова вполне могли бы просочиться сквозь швы его костюма._ _

__Подняв взгляд, он заметил, что она скрупулёзно пыталась расшифровать его улыбку. Нет, ему это только показалось. Улыбаться на заказ было в прямом смысле его работой._ _

__Её губы приоткрылись, словно она хотела заговорить, но она лишь ухмыльнулась и накинула полотенце ему на голову._ _

__— Эй! — усмехнулся он от удивления, забывая о минутной печали._ _

__— Ты весь мокрый, — сказала она, словно кинула в него полотенцем именно поэтому, и…_ _

__О. _О._ Ему пришлось напрячь живот, чтобы не замурлыкать от удовольствия. Она всего лишь сушила ему волосы, но никто никогда не трогал их так нежно, и это так отличалось от стилистов, которые расчёсывали, укладывали, тянули… _ _

__— Кот? Я… Прости, мне стоило спросить…_ _

__Он пришёл в себя, только когда она убрала руки от его головы. Чересчур медленно._ _

__— Всё нормально, Принцесса. Просто этот кот не привык, чтобы его гладили, — ответил он так складно, как только смог. Что должно было даться ему легко: он был _Котом Нуаром_ , а Кот Нуар – это каламбуры и флирт; Кот Нуар _не_ таял от простого прикосновения. _ _

__(Если только это было не прикосновение его Леди. Но это само собой разумеется)._ _

__— …Хотя было _омышительно_ , — заключил он с широченной улыбкой, мысленно вскидывая победный кулак. _«Десять из десяти!»__ _

__Моргнув, она закрыла лицо ладонью._ _

__— Нетушки. За это все кошачьи нежности отменяются._ _

__— Мари _нееееееетт_ , — практически заскулил он. Ладно, может, он всё-таки немного растаял – он считал, что во всём виноват Плагг; едва ли на него так сильно бы это подействовало, дотронься Маринетт до его волос вне костюма. Хотя, вне всяких сомнений, было бы потрясающе почувствовать, как её пальцы ерошат идеальную укладку, убирают чёлку с лица, почёсывают за ушами… _ _

___«Возьми себя в руки, Агрест! Ты парень, а не кот…»_ Одинокий мальчишка, которому, лишь возможно, отчаянно не хватает тепла прикосновений – за исключением хищных наскоков Хлои и акум, швыряющих его в стену. Только и всего. _ _

__— Приставучий котёнок, — засмеялась она, возвращаясь к сушке его волос. — Я ведь тоже ещё не вытерлась, знаешь ли._ _

__О. Точно. Он отстранился, поборов инстинкт потереться об её руки. (Им с Плаггом предстоит крупный разговор по этому поводу)._ _

__— Ладно, — притворно надулся он, — но за это ты будешь должна мне в два раза больше поглаживаний._ _

__— В два раза больше, чем ничего, – всё равно ничего, Кот, — парировала она, нажимая ему на нос, и принялась распускать хвостики._ _

__Он дотронулся до носа когтями. И когда это Маринетт начала так раскованно вести себя в компании Кота? Если бы он так хорошо её не знал, то мог бы подумать, что она всерьёз с ним заигрывает. Но она никогда не была такой с Люкой – да и ни с кем другим, насколько ему было известно. Странно. Ну, жаловаться он не станет._ _

__— Ты ранишь меня, Принцесса. — Он откинулся назад, опираясь на одну руку, а другую положил на сердце в театральном жесте. — После всего, через что мы прошли вместе, я не заслужил даже одного поглаживания? _Жестоко_. _ _

__— Если я Принцесса, то ты Королева Драмы, — рассмеялась она._ _

__Он, хмурясь, постучал пальцем по подбородку._ _

__— Погоди, получается, я – твоя мать? Потому что это звучит немного странно._ _

__— Ладно, хорошо, теперь, когда ты _произнёс это вслух_ , это и правда странно. _ _

__Он, возможно, что-то бы ей на это ответил, однако ровно в этот момент она наконец стянула резинки, и все связные мысли улетучились из его головы. Было совершенно не важно, что её волосы были мокрые и спутанные, – у него перехватило дыхание, точно как в тот день, когда они втроём с Кагами сбежали с годовщины Буржуа._ _

__Если он так реагировал на распущенные волосы Маринетт, ему оставалось только надеяться, что Ледибаг никогда не откажется от своих хвостиков. Ведь в противном случае он может распасться на атомы, как освобождённый от акумы предмет._ _

__— Кот? — окликнула его Маринетт, наклонив голову и на мгновение прекратив расчёсывать волосы пальцами. — Я ведь просто шучу. Или ты сам дразнишь, а шуток не понимаешь?_ _

__Сглотнув, он затолкал желание _самому_ потрогать её волосы куда подальше. Так реагировать на подругу было ненормально, правда же? Может, Плагг знает, не кошачьи ли это наклонности. Кошки ведь вылизывают друг друга, верно? _ _

__К счастью, появление мсье Рамье остановило этот несущийся куда-то не туда поток мыслей._ _

__— Суп готов! — объявил он, заглядывая в комнату. — Надеюсь, вы ничего не имеете против имбиря и моркови._ _

__— Я съем, что дадите, — улыбнулся Адриан._ _

__— Я даже не удивлена, — фыркнула Маринетт._ _

__Он показал ей язык и пошёл следом за мсье Рамье._ _

__На кухне, по крайней мере, перьев было куда меньше, чем в гостиной. Голубиная тематика была ограничена развешенными на стенах акварелями, в то время как полотенца украшали изображения мультяшных крыс. На небольшом деревянном столе стояли три пышущие паром миски. Адриан почувствовал запах имбиря и специй уже с порога._ _

__— Ещё раз спасибо, мсье Рамье, — поблагодарил он._ _

__— Чем мы можем вас отблагодарить? — спросила Маринетт, когда они сели за стол._ _

__— Что вы, что вы! Для меня одно удовольствие поужинать с Котом Нуаром и его девушкой._ _

__Ложка, которую Адриан почти поднёс ко рту, плюхнулась обратно в миску с громким стуком. Он тотчас же перевёл взгляд на Маринетт, которая, в свою очередь, смотрела на него, заливаясь румянцем._ _

__— Вы подумали, что я?!.._ _

__— Что?.._ _

__— Мы не…_ _

__— Маринетт классная и всё такое…_ _

__— Кот ведь такой балбес…_ _

__— Она просто друг! — выпалил Адриан в тот же момент, когда Маринетт произнесла: — Он не мой парень!_ _

__Если бы Плагг сейчас не поддерживал его трансформацию, он бы точно помирал со смеху. У Адриана было чувство, что сегодня вечером его ожидает нескончаемый стёб._ _

__— Прошу прощения, мне не стоило делать поспешные выводы, — сказал мсье Рамье, оправившись после того, как на него накричали. — Пару недель назад Кот Нуар признался мне, что положил кое на кого глаз, а вы двое так беззаботно общались друг с другом. Но, наверное, людей я понимаю не так хорошо, как голубей._ _

__Адриан издал некий звук, который можно было бы принять за смех, пропущенный через тёрку для сыра._ _

__— Я не… Я не… Знаете что? Поем-ка я супа._ _

__Он снова зачерпнул суп и едва не подавился. Не потому что тот был невкусный – совсем наоборот, он был восхитителен: тёплый и нежный, с рисом и умеренным количеством азиатских приправ, а потому что _за что мсье Рамье вспомнил про тот разговор?_ Адриан говорил о _Кагами_ – Кагами, которая хотела встречаться с _ним_ , пока они не попытались и не решили, что им лучше остаться друзьями. Но мсье Рамье всего этого не знал. Когда они вместе ели послеакумное мороженое в последний раз, Адриан ещё пытался понять, сможет ли отдать своё сердце кому-то, кроме Ледибаг. _ _

__(Он не смог. В глубине души Кагами, должно быть, это поняла. Но она хотя бы осталась его подругой после разрыва)._ _

__Суть была в том, что мсье Рамье понятия не имел, встречается с кем-то Кот или нет. А ему совершенно не хотелось признаваться в том, насколько неуклюже он продемонстрировал Маринетт свои предыдущие отношения. Он уже достаточно перед ней опозорился._ _

__Неловкую тишину нарушало лишь бренчание ложек и – время от времени – жевание. Но с этим Адриан мог смириться: как ни крути, большую часть своей жизни он так и так ел в молчании, и даже редкие трапезы с отцом проходили в куда более напряжённой атмосфере. Пускай отец и не подумал бы поинтересоваться его личной жизнью._ _

__— Так, эм… Суп очень вкусный, — к облегчению Адриана, наконец заговорила Маринетт. — Вы часто готовите?_ _

__— Вам нравится? — выпрямился мсье Рамье. — И да, точнее… раньше готовил. С моей давней подругой мадам Ленуар. Это она поделилась со мной этим рецептом, но…_ _

__Огонь в его глазах погас. Он апатично поворочал ложкой в супе._ _

__— Она уехала в прошлом месяце. Вновь встретила свою первую любовь и просто… исчезла._ _

__Неудивительно, что мсье Рамье так обрадовался гостям. Если кто и мог понять всю боль одиноких трапез, то это был Адриан._ _

__— Так просто? Даже не попрощавшись? — спросил он._ _

__Удручённый вид мсье Рамье ранил его в самое сердце._ _

__— Она оставила записку на лавочке, где мы обычно сидели. Наверное, это лучше, чем ничего._ _

__Какой друг мог так поступить? Узы дружбы слишком ценны, чтобы разрывать их так бездумно. Даже если Ледибаг когда-нибудь ответила бы ему взаимностью, он не мог представить себе, что из-за неё должен был бы бросить Нино, Кагами или Маринетт._ _

__— Мадам Ленуар? Марианна Ленуар? — широко распахнула глаза Маринетт._ _

__— Да… погоди, вы были с ней знакомы? – спросил мсье Рамье._ _

__По какой-то неведомой причине она взглянула на Адриана и лишь потом едва заметно кивнула._ _

__— Немного. Но я точно знаю… Я уверена, что она не собиралась уезжать столь спешно. Иногда у людей не остаётся другого выбора, даже если… Даже когда ты ещё нуждаешься в них, — договорила она дрожащим голосом._ _

__Сердце Адриана кольнуло. Маринетт тоже кто-то бросил? Ему захотелось найти того, кто разбил ей сердце, и силком притащить его обратно в Париж._ _

__— Не сомневаюсь, что вы правы, мисс…_ _

__— Маринетт, — представилась она, шмыгая носом, но улыбаясь. — Простите. Я забыла, что мы не знакомы._ _

__— Мсье Рамье. Но вы, наверное, гхм, обо мне слышали. Спасибо за вашу поддержку, мисс Маринетт._ _

__Адриан доедал суп, слушая разговор об их общей подруге. Точнее, подруге мсье Рамье и знакомой Маринетт. У него не сложилось впечатления, что они были настолько близки, чтобы Маринетт скучала именно по мадам Ленуар. Но в то же время он не мог вспомнить никого другого, кто недавно уехал из Парижа. Разве что это был кто-то, кто всё ещё был здесь, но отдалился от неё эмоционально? Вся школа, казалось, уже забыла инцидент с отчислением, и Адриан изо всех сил старался держать Лилу под контролем… Хм… Неужто Маринетт и Люка отдалились друг от друга? Он не замечал, чтобы она говорила о «Кошечках» в последнее время, но это могло совершенно ничего не значить. К тому же, Люка был бы полным кретином, если бы умудрился так сильно обидеть Маринетт. Она заслуживала того, кто всегда был бы на её стороне, особенно когда ей было грустно и одиноко._ _

__— Кот Нуар?_ _

__Оклик мсье Рамье застал его врасплох, и он едва не перевернул миску с супом. Маринетт хихикнула в ладошку – что ж, пускай ей не нравились его шутки, но он, по крайней мере, мог рассмешить её другими способами._ _

__— Мсье Рамье спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты посмотреть кино. На улице всё ещё льёт как из ведра, и я не думаю, что в ближайшее время это закончится…_ _

__Он выглянул в окно и поморщился. Дождь бил в стекло с удвоенной силой, и вдалеке зловеще гремел гром. Сейчас им уходить _точно_ нельзя. Его шест запросто превратится в громоотвод. _ _

__— По мне, замурчательная идея._ _

__Он отправился выбирать фильм с мсье Рамье, так как Маринетт сказала, что ей надо написать родителям, раз уж она задерживается так надолго. Хотелось бы ему знать, что она им скажет, – он сильно сомневался, что они были бы рады узнать, что она в доме у незнакомца, пускай мсье Рамье и был самый безобидным человеком во всём Париже – даже в своей акуманизированной форме._ _

__Но, по всей видимости, всё прошло хорошо, потому что совсем скоро она плюхнулась на диван рядом с ним._ _

__— «Рататуй»? — спросила она, выгибая бровь. — Что, у мсье Рамье не оказалось «Котов-аристократов»?_ _

__— Я подумал, ты оценишь, Мышинетт, — подмигнул ей он. — К тому же, у меня может быть несколько любимых животных, знаешь ли._ _

__Как, очевидно, и у мсье Рамье. Он так и загорелся, когда Адриан, перебирая его коллекцию фильмов, дошёл до «Рататуя», что он просто не мог его не выбрать. К тому же, как можно было не любить историю о крысёныше, который пошёл против своего отца и воплотил в жизнь свои кулинарные мечты?_ _

__— Тихо, начинается! — с противоположной стороны похлопал его по руке мсье Рамье, когда закончились начальные титры._ _

__Маринетт хихикнула, но замолчала, хотя и продолжала украдкой поглядывать на мсье Рамье, когда тот особенно бурно реагировал. (Что происходило довольно часто. Может, не стоило выбирать этот мультфильм. Мсье Рамье переживал за своих голубей настолько, что превращался в акуму, и его причитания по поводу того, как ужасно люди обходятся с крысами, казались чересчур эмоциональными)._ _

__Но, когда Реми и Лингуини учились готовить омлет, смешки Маринетт затихли, глаза закрылись, и… голова склонилась на его плечо. Он улыбнулся, когда её всё ещё влажные волосы коснулись его подбородка. Ему будет не хватать её безмолвных комментариев – выражений лица, – но она, как никто другой, заслуживала отдыха._ _

__Он передвинул руку и прислонился щекой к её голове, вспоминая, как она заснула у него на плече во время неудавшейся школьной поездки. Было приятно сознавать, что Маринетт была настолько расслаблена в обществе обеих его личностей – или, может, она просто могла заснуть где угодно._ _

__И спала она крепко. Это было единственным объяснением, почему она прижалась к его боку, пока Лингуини болтал о «крысиных хвостах». Адриана подмывало достать из-за спины шест, чтобы её сфотографировать, но он не хотел случайно её разбудить._ _

__Она тихонько сопела, когда Реми нашёл письмо Гюсто, и когда он с надрывом произнёс, что _природа изменчива_ , и когда Лингуини рассекал на роликах по своему новенькому ресторану. _ _

__Мсье Рамье заметил, что она спит, только когда пошли финальные титры. Он усмехнулся, заметив вытекшую у неё изо рта слюну._ _

__— Как бы там ни было, мне кажется, из вас бы получилась отличная пара. Если, конечно, ты решишь оставить попытки завоевать сердце Ледибаг._ _

__Адриан подскочил на месте, и Маринетт заворчала во сне. Однако глаз, слава богу, не открыла._ _

__— Спасибо, но мы с Маринетт… У нас другие отношения. Она… — он не договорил, продолжая вглядываться в её лицо. Её нос был усыпан мелкими веснушками. Почему он никогда раньше этого не замечал?_ _

__— …просто друг, — завершил мысль он, хоть на этот раз эти слова и показались ему неправильными. Она _была_ его другом, но в ней не было ничего _простого_. _ _

__— В таком случае я рад, что у тебя есть такой хороший друг. Дружба – это одно из величайших жизненных сокровищ. Будь то дружба между человеком и голубем, человеком и крысой, котом и жучком…_ _

__— Я уловил суть, — усмехнулся Адриан. — Я правда ценю дружбу Маринетт. Она очень многое для меня значит… Я просто хочу, чтобы она была счастлива._ _

__Он убрал упавшие ей на лицо локоны и улыбнулся, заметив, что уголки её губ оказались слегка приподняты._ _

__Мсье Рамье одарил его многозначительной улыбкой._ _

__— Рискну предположить, что она уже счастлива._ _

__Он протянул им одеяло – благо без голубиных перьев – и по кивку Адриана накинул его на Маринетт._ _

__— Оставайтесь, сколько потребуется. Мне тоже пора ложиться, но, в случае чего, можете угощаться всем, что найдёте в холодильнике._ _

__— Кто-нибудь говорил вам, что вы лучший? — улыбнулся Адриан. Честное слово, когда ему захочется ненадолго убежать из дома в следующий раз, он, очень даже может быть, придёт именно сюда. Свободный доступ на кухню, уютный диван и приятная компания стоили того, чтобы потратить весь запас таблеток от аллергии._ _

__Мсье Рамье залился лёгким румянцем._ _

__— Не припомню такого._ _

__— Ну, так очень зря. По-моему, вы омяулденный._ _

__Он тихо засмеялся, оттягивая рукава своего свитера._ _

__— Спасибо, Кот Нуар. Берегите себя._ _

__— Обязательно._ _

__Прежде чем уйти, мсье Рамье выключил телевизор, так что единственным источником света для Адриана остались уличные фонари. В темноте, под размеренные раскаты грома, с прижавшейся к его боку Маринетт его глаза тоже потихоньку начали слипаться. Что плохого случится, если и он немного вздремнёт? Ему понадобятся силы, чтобы отнести Маринетт домой…_ _

__..._ _

__Его разбудил чих. Как это он оказался на перьевой подушке? И почему это его глаза никак не желают открываться?.._ _

__Он попытался сесть, но осознал, что сверху на нём что-то лежит. Нет, не что-то. _Кто-то_. _ _

__К нему моментально вернулось сознание. Маринетт заснула у него на плече, и, по всей видимости, в какой-то момент он тоже заснул – и заснул уже давно, если судить по теперь уже тихому постукиванию дождя в окно._ _

__Но он не планировал оказаться в _таком_ положении. Одна её рука свисала с дивана, тогда как второй она крепко держала его за талию. Скорее всего, только это не позволило ей свалиться с него во сне. Ну, и ещё, разве что, его хвост, который обвился вокруг её ноги. _ _

___«Очень плохо»_ , — корил себя он, пытаясь придумать, как бы ему выпутаться, чтобы при этом не разбудить её. Ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Маринетт начала его стесняться, а она, скорее всего, запаниковала бы, если бы, проснувшись, обнаружила себя в _таком_ положении – да ещё и с ним. _ _

__Он пытался отодвинуться от неё (насколько это вообще было возможно на крошечном диване), но она только сильнее уткнулась ему в шею._ _

__— Ммм… Адриан…_ _

__Он замер, услышав её бормотание. Он… Ему же просто послышалось, правда? Не может быть, чтобы она догадалась, кто он. Пускай ума и сообразительности ей было не занимать, он не сделал ничего, что могло бы его выдать. Так ведь?_ _

__Но с чего бы ей произносить во сне его имя?_ _

__— Мечтаешь обо мне? — поддразнил он, в основном чтобы не впасть в панику самому. Это ведь Маринетт. Она была Мультимаус, и ни слова об этом никому, кроме него, не сказала. Даже Королева Талисманов не смогла до неё добраться. Если кому-то, кроме Ледибаг, и суждено было узнать его тайну, Маринетт он доверился бы вне всяких сомнений._ _

__— Хмм… возммможно, — протянула она._ _

__— Приятные сны? — Он не смог сдержать улыбку. Она не паниковала. Может, она _и правда_ спала. _ _

__— Всегда._ _

__Она зашевелилась, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, так что его подбородок оказался у неё на плече. Его сердце забилось быстрее, чем это было необходимо._ _

__— Ты был моим котёнком, — пробормотала она. — Моим напарником… Ну не глупо ли?.._ _

__— Напарником? — удивлённо выпалил он, не сдержавшись. Маринетт снилось, что она стала Ледибаг?_ _

__— Ш-ш. Подушки не умеют разговаривать, Адриан._ _

__…Может, это _он_ спал. Он сильно сомневался, что она бы столь плотно к нему прижималась, если бы действительно знала, кто он. _«Спит, значит…»__ _

__Ну, на случай, если она вдруг всё-таки его слышала, не стоило подавать вид, что её сонное бормотание могло оказаться правдой._ _

__— Так, значит, я Адриан, да? — прошептал он. — И Кот Нуар? Это _и правда_ довольно глупо. _ _

__— Хмм… Тебе меня не обмануть. Вы… одинаково пахнете…_ _

__Он вытаращил глаза. Его личность могла быть рассекречена сотней различных способов, но всему виной оказался его _запах_? Плаггу придётся сократить потребление камамбера. Ради собственной же безопасности. _ _

__— Нелепо. Совершенно нелепо, — пошутил он, изображая Хлою. — Кот Нуар пахнет _гораздо_ приятнее, чем Адриан Агрест. _ _

__— Пф. Никто не пахнет лучше, чем Адриан… аромат… лучистый… лёгкий… _мечтательный_ …_ _

__Он был готов застонать. Даже во сне она умудрилась подтрунить над ним из-за той рекламы. У одеколона был не настолько уж приятный запах. Он сам не стал бы пользоваться им, даже чтобы отбить запах сыра._ _

__— От меня правда приятно пахнет? — удивился он и наклонил голову, пытаясь себя понюхать, однако вместо этого вдохнул запах Маринетт. От которой в настоящий момент в основном пахло потом и дождём, но ещё немножко печеньем и шоколадом. Ощущение близости и _надёжности_ накрыло его с головой. _ _

__Это… Это было нечто._ _

__— Ммм. Сыром. И розами. Кожа костюма… мешает почувствовать. — Она сморщила нос. — Но я _умная_. Я… Я… _ _

__— Маринетт? — подсказал он, когда понял, что она вновь провалилась в сон._ _

__— Нет, глупенький, — хихикнула она. — Я Ледибаг._ _

__У него пересохло во рту. Рука замерла в волосах – когда это он успел начать перебирать её волосы?_ _

__— Нет, ты не она, — тихо напомнил он ей – и себе. — Ты Мультимаус, забыла?_ _

__По какой-то причине это развеселило её ещё больше. Она начала просыпаться? Решила подшутить над ним? Она знала, что он любит Ледибаг. Это была расплата за то, что он постоянно шутил по поводу её былой влюблённости в него?_ _

__— Могу я рассказать тебе, эм, — она зевнула, — _секрет_? _ _

__— Ты спишь, Принцесса. Ты не захотела бы рассказывать мне никаких секретов._ _

__Ему стоило её разбудить. Если она скажет сейчас что-нибудь, о чём пожалеет, она, скорее всего, никогда больше не сможет вести себя нормально в его присутствии._ _

__— Пф. Сплю. Я Ледибаг… _и_ Мультимаус… какое спать… когда тут спать… — Она нахмурилась. — Тикки… почему ты меня не разбудила?.. _ _

__У Адриана остановилось сердце. Остальные чувства отключились, и всё его внимание теперь было сосредоточено на множественных точках соприкосновения их тел._ _

__Потому что имя её квами было известно лишь ему и Ледибаг._ _

__Потому что Маринетт была Ледибаг._ _

__Потому что _Маринетт была Ледибаг_ и _Ледибаг прижималась к его груди_. _ _

__Офигеть, _Ледибаг сказала, что от него приятно пахнет!__ _

__…Справедливости ради, это было сейчас не так уж важно, но, пока он думал об этом, ему некогда было волноваться о том, как _сильно_ она разозлится, когда поймёт, что ему рассказала._ _

__Потому что Ледибаг не желала раскрывать свою личность. Потому что у неё и так хватало проблем: она была новоиспечённым хранителем, сражалась с акумами _и_ сентимонстрами, ходила в школу, была старостой класса, шила друзьям одежду… Маринетт – Ледибаг – (Марибаг?) – вообще _человек_? _ _

__Человек. Он видел, как она ломалась, и этого было достаточно, чтобы в том убедиться._ _

__— Спи, сколько захочешь, Ледибаг, — прошептал он. — Ты не одна. Я тебя не покину._ _

__Она снова перевернулась, и что-то мягкое коснулось его кожи над воротником._ _

__Его бросило в жар. Она что… Неужели она…_ _

__Она поцеловала его в шею. _Маринетт_ поцеловала его в шею. _ _

__— Мы с тобой… против всего мира._ _

__А затем она вновь тихонько засопела, и каждый её выдох обдувал ему грудь и заставлял мурашки бегать вдоль позвоночника. Он вполне может взорваться, если так и останется лежать здесь, в объятиях своей Леди, как здоровый, мурчащий плюшевый мишка._ _

__Но он точно так же вполне может не выжить, если она его отпустит._ _

__Одно было точно. Ему _ни за что_ не уснуть._ _

__…_ _

__— Боже мой, — разбудил его голос Маринетт._ _

__Не уснуть, называется. Он перевернулся и сейчас лежал к ней спиной, так что не мог видеть панику, которая должна была быть написана у неё на лице, пока она с трудом пыталась от него отодвинуться._ _

__Ииии не напугать её тоже не удалось._ _

__— _Дыши_ , Маринетт. Без паники, — успокаивала она себя, делая частые вдохи. — Ты просто… уснула с Котом Нуаром. Друзья постоянно спят в обнимку друг с дружкой. Это нормально. Ты спокойна. _ _

__По её голосу нельзя было сказать, что она спокойна. Адриан сильно сомневался, что хоть как-то успокоит её тем, что даст ей понять, что проснулся._ _

__К тому же, он не был уверен, что сможет заговорить с ней, не выпалив « _я люблю тебя_ »._ _

__(Да, это Плагг будет припоминать ему _вечно_ ). _ _

__Но Маринетт вдруг _рассмеялась_ , и её смех прозвучал не совсем истерически. _ _

__— Он позволил мне на нём заснуть… Ты и правда слишком добр ко мне, котёнок, — прошептала она, почёсывая его за кожаным ухом._ _

__Мурчание вырвалось из него прежде, чем он смог его подавить. Рука Маринетт замерла._ _

__— …Кот?_ _

__Благо с того угла ей было не увидеть его залитое краской лицо._ _

___«Не говори, что любишь её, не говори, что любишь её, не говори, что любишь её…»_ _ _

__— Да? — выдавил он. _Фух_._ _

__— О. Ты не спишь._ _

__Прежняя неловкость выросла между ними словно стена._ _

__— Эм, да. — Он сел и потёр шею. Всё, что угодно, было лучше, чем зрительный контакт. Глаза Ледибаг на лице Маринетт точно воспламенят его на месте._ _

__— Эм…_ _

__— Прости, — выпалил он, хотя едва ли мог признаться ей, за что извинялся. Простит ли она его за то, что он узнал её тайну, пускай она сама ему её раскрыла?_ _

__— Нет, это я на тебе заснула. Ты не виноват. — Краем глаза он уловил лихорадочные движения её рук, теребящих одеяло. — Дождь поутих, да?_ _

__Он бросил взгляд на окно. Было ещё темно: наверное, ночь или раннее утро – ему повезло, что она разбудила его прежде, чем они провели у мсье Рамье _всю ночь_ , – но, судя по звукам, дождь теперь лишь слегка моросил. Ничто не мешало ему отнести её домой._ _

__Ничто не мешало ей, добраться до дома _самой_. Ох, а он-то думал, что опозорился перед ней, когда упал, но ведь всё это время он нёс _Ледибаг_._ _

__Его сбил с мысли сильнейший чих. Должно быть, действие лекарства закончилось, пока они спали: снова свербило в носу. У него не было совершенно никакого желания бороться одновременно и со своими чувствами, и с аллергией._ _

__— Похоже на то. Готова идти, пока я ещё не перебудил весь дом своими чихами?_ _

__Он вымучил улыбку, которая была слишком лучистой, но в то же время – недостаточно. Он был _так близко_ к своей Леди, и она почти подошла к тому, чтобы узнать _его_ , но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что из этого она помнила. Если вообще помнила хоть что-нибудь. Неужели лишь её подсознанию удалось связать Кота Нуара и Адриана? Или она всё знала и только притворялась, что нет? _ _

__К чёрту тайну личности, его сердце не выдержит такой неопределённости._ _

__Пока он размышлял об этом, ему каким-то образом удалось проследовать за ней до балкона мсье Рамье. Странно было думать, что, когда они рухнули сюда всего пару часов назад, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что она его напарница. Сейчас же всё изменилось, может, даже стало немножко страшно, но казалось невероятно _правильным_._ _

__Неудивительно, что взаимное подшучивание с Маринетт давалось ему так легко. Это ведь была она._ _

__Ледибаг. Его напарница. Даже если она и расстроится, она не заберёт у него талисман из-за такой случайности. Они вдвоём против всего мира._ _

__Так что, вдохнув поглубже, он сказал:_ _

__— Маринетт._ _

__— Что-то… не так? — повернулась к нему лицом она. — Это из-за того, что я на тебе заснула, да? Прости меня… То есть, ты, наверное, считаешь меня очень странной уже потому, что я вообще рядом с тобой вырубилась…_ _

__— В этом нет ничего странного, — прошептал он, впервые позволяя себе посмотреть на неё со всем обожанием, которое он испытывал и к Ледибаг, и к Маринетт, к своей подруге и своей напарнице, которые оказались одной._ _

__Она застыла. Крошечные капли дождя скатывались по её разгорячённым щекам._ _

__— Тебе не нужно врать, серьёзно. Это _было_ странно, и… и я не хотела всё портить._ _

__Он не мог сдержать смех. Это _она-то_ волновалась, что всё испортила? Всё его самообладание уходило на то, чтобы не подхватить её на руки прямо сейчас._ _

__— Ты никогда не можешь ничего для меня испортить, Букашка._ _

__Возможно, это был не самый тактичный способ ей рассказать. Она побледнела, так что её веснушки отчётливо выделялись на фоне кожи – спасибо ночному зрению. Она часто заморгала, и ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что по её щекам течёт только дождь, но не слёзы._ _

__— Ты… не может быть… _как_?_ _

__— Ты разговариваешь во сне._ _

__Она прислонилась к перилам, и он потёр шею. Её губы шевелились, но она не издавала ни звука. Теперь она определённо паниковала и… Что ему оставалось? Это он был во всём виноват; утешений от него ей уж точно не требовалось._ _

__Он мог распрощаться со всеми мечтами об обнимашках и поцелуях в шею._ _

__Наконец она застонала, съезжая вниз по металлической решётке и усаживаясь на мокрый бетон._ _

__— Я такая дура. Не нужно было…_ _

__— Ты не виновата, — уверенно заявил он, садясь рядом. — Если хочешь искать виноватых, вини меня. Я должен был тебя разбудить._ _

__— Нет, откуда тебе было знать… Я вообще не должна была засыпать, и… Я _знала_ , что опасно сближаться с тобой по ту сторону маски, но… Я просто так, так… _ _

__Она разрыдалась. Так же неожиданно, как раскат грома, так же шокирующе и болезненно, как удар молнии. Она была _Ледибаг_ , и он лично видел, как она справлялась с самыми страшнейшими акумами не моргнув и глазом. Почему же то, что он узнал, кто она, было для неё настолько хуже? _ _

__— Прости, — говорил он, обнимая её так крепко, насколько осмеливался. — Прости, прости, прости._ _

__К его удивлению, она придвинулась ближе, прижавшись ухом к его колотящемуся сердцу._ _

__— Ш-ш, котёнок, ты н-не виноват. — Её била дрожь. — Я… Я рада, что ты здесь. Просто я так… так _устала_. _ _

__— Знаю. Поэтому я и не хотел будить тебя. — Но, как оказалось, даже это было ошибкой._ _

__Она покачала головой, вымученно рассмеявшись._ _

__— Нет, я не об этом… Я устала от этого _всего_. Сражаться с акумами, скрывать наши личности, постоянно врать… не иметь возможности поговорить хоть с кем-то, особенно сейчас, когда мастера Ф-Фу больше нет…_ _

__Всё встало на свои места._ _

__— Так вот кто оставил тебя. Ты имела в виду его, когда говорила с мсье Рамье._ _

__— Ты заметил? — Она издала нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипом. — Ну конечно же, ты заметил. Я не знаю, что я делаю, котёнок. Как я должна справиться с тем, чтобы быть _и_ хранителем, _и_ Ледибаг, _и_ Маринетт? Это просто… Я не справлюсь в одиночку._ _

__— Ты _не одна_ , Маринетт. — Он отстранился от неё, лишь для того чтобы сжать её трясущиеся ладошки. Он уже сказал ей это, когда она спала, и будет повторять снова и снова, тысячу раз – столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы она поверила. — Пускай мастер Фу больше не с нами, но ты не одна. Несмотря ни на что, я всегда рядом. По ту и по другую сторону маски._ _

__По ту и другую сторону. И он это докажет: когда она будет готова, он снимет трансформацию. Он сделал бы это прямо сейчас, если бы не боялся, что её хватит удар пострашнее предыдущего._ _

__Она шмыгнула носом и улыбнулась, и её улыбка насквозь пронзила его колотящееся в груди сердце._ _

__— Мы с тобой против всего мира, да?_ _

__Медленно, давая ей время на то, чтобы остановить его, если она того пожелает, он поднёс её ладонь к губам, оставляя поцелуй на костяшках._ _

__— Всегда, миледи._ _

__И когда он уже и подумать не мог, что может влюбиться в неё ещё сильнее, она ухмыльнулась, поднесла к своим губам другую его руку и поцеловала в ответ._ _

__— Ничего другого мне и не надо._ _


	2. Тот балкон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (: сюрприз (:

Маринетт оглядывалась уже, наверное, в тридцатый раз. На звёздном небе за окном собирались грозовые тучи. Вдруг погода испортится настолько, что Кот не сможет прийти? А может, у него появились какие-то срочные дела? Такое случалось регулярно, хотя, по правде говоря, он, вероятно, и так теперь проводил с ней всё своё свободное время. Осознание того, что ему так хотелось быть с ней, пускай даже в основном он просто составлял ей компанию, пока она делала уроки, расшифровывала книгу о камнях чудес или же выпускала квами погулять, на удивление согревало ей душу.

И, несмотря на то, что они виделись почти каждый день, она всё равно умудрялась по нему скучать.

— Он придёт, — заверила её сидящая на голове манекена Тикки.

— Настолько очевидно? — вздохнула Маринетт. 

— Ты едва не приколола воротник к моей ноге. 

Ой. К слову об этом, с воротником будущего платья Джулеки она совсем напортачила. Придётся вытащить все булавки и заново его разгладить, иначе при шитье он будет сбориться. 

— Прости, Тикки. Не знаю, что со мной творится последнее время. 

Уже как два года она спокойно жила, видясь с напарником только во время патрулей и нападений акум. Но за последние недели – с тех самых пор, как она ненароком раскрыла ему свою личность – она стала полагаться на его поддержку больше обычного. Возможно, даже чересчур, если быть до конца откровенной. Она ведь понятия не имела, с чем ему приходилось справляться в своей обычной жизни. 

Ну, догадывалась, но эти домыслы лучше было оставить при себе, пока она не будет знать наверняка.

 _«Ты всегда можешь просто спросить»_ , – подумала она уже в тысячный раз, но отмела эту мысль так же быстро, как она появилась.

Услышав стук в окно, она подпрыгнула и уколола палец от неожиданности. Но, несмотря на всё своё удивление, она почувствовала, как её накрывает волна постыдного облегчения. Тикки была права: он действительно пришёл.

Маринетт побежала открывать окно, по дороге посасывая уколотый палец.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что папа пустил бы тебя и в дверь?

— Но тогда бы я не увидел тебя в твоей естественной среде обитания, Букашечка, — ухмыльнулся Нуар, запрыгивая внутрь. К счастью, под дождь он всё-таки не попал. Ей не хотелось, чтобы у неё в комнате пахло промокшим котом. 

— В моей «естественной среде обитания» на полу очень много булавок. — Маринетт начала спешно собирать их, чтобы он ненароком не напоролся. В ботинках ему бы это было нестрашно, но его манеры не позволяли ему ходить по комнате в обуви, хотя она никогда и не просила его снимать ботинки. 

По крайней мере, никогда не просила _Кота_. Впрочем, это был один из более надуманных доводов в пользу её теории насчёт его личности. 

— А мне нравится. У тебя уютно. — Он плюхнулся на облюбованную им кушетку. Маринетт не имела ничего против. Она всегда оставляла её свободной специально для него, даже когда нитки и ткани занимали всё остальное горизонтальное пространство. 

— А как в твоей комнате? Тоже «уютно»? — спросила она. Это был довольно безобидный вопрос, не внаглую выуживающий информацию о его частной жизни. 

— Не-а. Мне нельзя… Всё должно быть чисто и аккуратно. — Он нахмурился.

Ещё один факт в пользу её теории. Она добавит его на отведённую специально для этого страничку в дневнике. 

— О! Я же принёс тебе кое-что! — Он отвязал закреплённый на ремне пакет. — Может, они немного помялись, но надеюсь, что на вкус это не повлияет.

Она вытаращилась, увидев коробочку с кексами, которую он протянул ей. Они были покрыты нежно-розовой глазурью с шоколадными пятнышками, напоминающими узор на её йо-йо. Они были _слегка_ неказистые, но всё-таки на удивление отлично пережили путешествие через весь Париж. Маринетт со смехом сняла прозрачную крышку, оценив крошечные наклейки с изображением голубей, украшавшие её по углам. 

Кот поморщился.

— Они выглядят ужасно, да ведь? Я знаю, что печь у меня получается не так хорошо, как у тебя, но мне помогал мсье Рамье, так что я подумал, что, может, выйдет не так уж плохо…

— Они чудесны, — перебила его тираду Маринетт, крепко его обнимая. — Но необязательно было что-то мне приносить, Котёнок. 

— Знаю, но мне хотелось. Учитывая, что ты всегда делишься со мной вкусняшками… 

— Большую часть которых пекут мама с папой. 

— …и потому что ты заслуживаешь получать приятные подарки, но не разрешаешь мне ничего тебе покупать. 

Маринетт вспыхнула. До того, как она ввела это правило, он пытался приносить ей подарки всякий раз, когда приходил. Учитывая, что приходил он _часто_ , такое поведение вскоре явно стало бы ему не по карману.

Конечно, могло быть и такое, что у него не было недостатка в деньгах.

 _«Перестань»_ , – приказала себе она. Ей уже почти не удавалось отрицать, что она испытывает романтические чувства к Коту, но она не могла смешивать их со своей первой любовью. Не тогда, когда не была до конца уверена, что они являются одним человеком. 

Если бы только она могла набраться смелости и спросить его. 

— Н-ну спасибо, — выпалила она. — Тогда тебе придётся помочь мне их съесть.

— Будет сделано, Принцесса, — подмигнул ей он.

Прежде чем приступить к дегустации, Маринетт убрала разбросанную ткань и достала шкатулку с камнями чудес, которую прятала рядом со швейной машинкой. Теперь, когда она научилась маскировать её под коробку для шитья, это место было для неё просто идеальным. Ей бы _ни за что_ не удалось сохранить свой статус хранительницы в тайне, если бы шкатулка до сих пор выглядела как яйцо, раскрашенное под Ледибаг. 

— Кого выпустишь сегодня? — спросил Кот, растянувшись на кушетке и положив подбородок на руки. Тикки, устроившись у него на голове, поедала половинку кекса, роняя крошки в его золотистые волосы. 

Скорее всего, её квами была бы больше рада визитам Кота Нуара, если бы ему можно было выпускать Плагга. Котоподобный квами истребил бы всю сырную выпечку в родительской пекарне, а Маринетт… Маринетт пришлось бы заглянуть в неприкрытые маской глаза напарника и признать, что она до сих пор наполовину влюблена в другого. 

Ну, или нет. Но что если _да_? Парочка едва ли осознанных сновидений и притянутые за уши доказательства ещё не говорили о том, что Кот на самом деле был Адрианом. 

Маринетт затрясла головой. У неё шарики за ролики заедут, если она не перестанет об этом думать. 

— Каалки и Поллен. — Сегодня она была не в настроении для более хулиганистых квами, хоть Кот и помогал ей за ними присматривать. К тому же они любили сладкое, и кексики им понравятся. 

Маринетт достала гребень и очки, и Нуар с радостью надел на себя и то, и другое. В талисманах он каким-то образом выглядел _и_ глупее, _и_ милее. Возможно, потому что милее всего он был, когда делал всякие глупости. 

Тикки встретила появление Каалки и Поллен с широкой улыбкой. 

— О-о-о, сногсшибательный _и_ знаменитый. — Каалки нарезала несколько кругов вокруг головы Кота Нуара, ударив по завиткам волос копытом. — Из тебя вышел бы отличный владелец. Как думаешь, Плагг не захочет поменяться? 

Кот покраснел под маской, что вызвало у Маринетт смех. 

— Эм, прости, но ниго-го не могу обещать. 

Поллен засмеялась в ладошку. Каалки же _заржала_.

— Так и быть. Твоим шуткам всё равно не хватает изящества. 

_«Сногсшибательный и знаменитый»_. Возможно, Каалки имела в виду его статус парижского героя, но Маринетт всё равно сделала мысленную пометку. 

Дальше всё развивалось по обычному сценарию. Нуар развлекал квами, отвечая на их вопросы о современном мире, а Маринетт вернулась к работе. Их голоса служили куда лучшим фоном, чем любые размеренные шумы или инструментальная музыка. Она жалела только о том, что ей было некогда к ним присоединиться. К сожалению, она откладывала пошив платья слишком долго. У неё осталась всего неделя до любительского модного показа в школе, на котором Джулека должна была продефилировать в её цветочном сарафане. И кто знает, сколько ещё нападений акум случится до тех пор? 

Маринетт как раз собралась переносить платье с манекена на швейную машинку, когда услышала адресованный Коту вопрос Поллен:

— Как у тебя дела с твоей Принцессой? 

Булавки выскользнули у неё из рук. Она едва обратила внимание на то, что несколько штук впились ей в тапок. 

С того момента, как она оглядывалась в последний раз, Кот уже успел сесть. Маринетт готова была растаять при виде его неуверенной, но полной надежды улыбки. 

— Эм… ну… а _как_ у нас дела, Маринетт? 

На мгновение она разучилась говорить. Маринетт прекрасно знала, что имела в виду Поллен: они с Тикки постоянно сплетничали о её личной жизни. Возможно, ей всё-таки _не стоило_ выпускать квами-пчелу сегодня.

— Ну, эм. — Она нервно затеребила штаны пижамы. _«Не молчи, Маринетт!»_ — Мы… мы лучшие друзья, да ведь? 

Ей хотелось затолкать кулак себе в рот. Сколько раз она умирала внутри, когда Адриан называл её _«просто другом»_? И неважно, кем на самом деле был Кот, – она не хотела создавать ложное впечатление о своих чувствах к нему. 

Но он прямо-таки засиял.

— Я твой лучший друг? 

— Ну разумеется, Котёнок. — Сев на кушетку, она придвинулась к нему. Возможно, ближе, чем позволено даже лучшим друзьям, но она знала, что Кот не против нарушения личного пространства. — Я, знаешь ли, пускаю в окно не всех подряд. 

— О-о-у, — протянула Поллен, прижимая ладошки к груди. Тикки окинула Маринетт многозначительным взглядом, на который та предпочла не обращать внимания. 

А затем она запихнула в рот кекс, чтобы не сболтнуть больше ничего обличительного. 

Кот удивлённо моргнул. Маринетт не знала, был ли он впечатлён: размером кекс был примерно с её кулак. Видимо, у неё всё-таки получилось бы затолкать кулак себе в рот, но так, по крайней мере, было вкуснее. 

— Ошень фкусна. 

…Что ж, она зареклась не говорить ничего обличительного. Она никогда не обещала, что не сболтнёт какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Для Принцессы манеры у тебя так себе, — засмеялся Кот.

Она проглотила где-то с половину кекса. Он _правда_ был очень вкусным: насыщенным, шоколадным, с толикой клубники. Если бы она растянула удовольствие, скорее всего, было бы ещё вкуснее. Но эта потеря стоила того, чтобы увидеть такое выражение на лице Кота. 

— Никаких манер. Разрешены только вайбы. 

Он снова моргнул, прежде чем разразиться смехом _по-настоящему_ : куда более звонким и громким, чем раньше. Таким, что звучал до боли знакомо, особенно когда за окном шумел дождь. 

Эта истина разрезала атмосферу, словно молния. 

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Нино, — сказал он, смахивая выступившие от смеха слёзы когтистым пальцем. 

Это был он. _Должен был_ быть он. Этот смех она бы узнала где угодно. 

— Принцесса, а что такое «вайб»? — спросила Поллен.

— По-моему, это вроде как… вроде как такое _чувство_ , — ответила Каалки, заглушаемая хохотом Нуара. — Может, даже есть квами вайбов? Или они подчиняются Дуусу? 

Маринетт была слишком ошарашена смехом Адриана и вопросом Поллен, чтобы отвечать.

— В каком-то смысле, — вмешалась вместо неё Тикки. — Иногда Маринетт и её друзья говорят о вайбах, будто это некое чувство, но помимо этого они также используют «вайбить» как глагол. Я до сих пор не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Может, стоит загуглить? 

Когда квами села на клавиатуру, на экране показался коллаж из фотографий Адриана, служившей обоями. Маринетт готова была в ужасе броситься к квами, но Кот продолжал хохотать так сильно, что ничего не заметил. 

— Принцесса… а что… что такое… _«вайб»_? — выдавил он сквозь смех и слёзы. 

Затем он согнулся пополам настолько сильно, что свалился с кушетки, что, в свою очередь, привело к тому, что теперь уже _Маринетт_ засмеялась, едва не подавившись остатками кекса. 

Одетый в костюм кота _Адриан_ буквально катался по полу от смеха. Это было даже уморительнее попыток квами разобраться в подростковом сленге. 

— Маринетт? Всё в порядке? — подлетела к её лицу Тикки, заполоняя всё поле зрения своими огромными голубыми глазами. 

Маринетт вновь залилась смехом, откашливая попавшие не в то горло крошки. 

— Да я… да я просто _вайблю_!

С этими словами она тоже свалилась с кушетки и упала прямиком на Кота. Он охнул, а потом снова захохотал, обхватив её обеими руками.

— Поделишься вайбами, Принцесса? Поделишься вайбами с этим бедным, лишённым вайбов котёнком? 

— Ай! — принялась извиваться она, когда он начал её щекотать. — Не-е-ет, перестань! Ты крадёшь все мои вайбы! 

— Может, вайбы были в кексах? — шепотом спросила Поллен у Каалки, вызывая очередной приступ смеха у Маринетт и Кота. 

— А может, это секрет, — ответила Каалки. — Кодовое слово. И они говорят его, когда хотят заняться… вот этим. — Она махнула копытом в сторону переплетённых на полу ребят. 

И только тогда до Маринетт дошло, как это выглядело со стороны. А ещё, что пол был не таким уж звуконепроницаемым, и её родители могли услышать их в любую минуту. 

Не говоря уже о том, что её щекотал _Адриан_. 

— Мне, эм, надо на воздух! — выпалила она, отлепляясь от его груди. 

— Что? Маринетт, подожди!

Он потянулся за ней, но она уже взлетела вверх по лестнице и распахнула люк. 

С которого, разумеется, скопившаяся дождевая вода обрушилась прямо на кровать. Ой. 

— Да _что же_ было в этих кексах? — пробормотала она, выбираясь на балкон и закрывая люк за собой. 

Маринетт прижала ладони к щекам, стараясь согнать с них краску. Дождь ей в этом не очень-то помогал; весенний ливень промочил её насквозь, однако щёки до сих пор горели. Она что, смыла свою последнюю извилину в унитаз? О чём она только _думала_? 

Конечно, они с Котом постоянно дурачились. Соревновались, кто дольше простоит на руках, подначивали друг друга съесть острый перец, даже пытались перещеголять друг друга в пародиях на Бражника. Может, Кот и был Адрианом, но это значило, что Адриан был _Котом_. То, что она знала его личность, не меняло того, что он был её дурашливым напарником.

— Маринетт? — Из люка показалась блондинистая макушка. Очки съехали с носа, да и золотой гребень был готов свалиться. — Если хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, только скажи. Не нужно из-за этого тут мокнуть. 

Ну, переживать насчёт этого было уже поздно. Она хоть и спряталась под козырьком, но дождь лил практически горизонтально. Обняв себя, она задрожала. И чего она осталась в пижаме? Впрочем, Адриан её в ней уже видел. Едва ли ей удастся опозориться сильнее.

— Н-нет, что ты! Я просто подумала, что мы сильно расшумелись, а уже поздно, и ты зашёл не через дверь… 

Кот поморщился и выбрался на балкон, встав рядом. Всего через пару секунд его волосы уже прилипли ко лбу и напоминали мочалку. Очки так забрызгало, что видеть через них было невозможно; он снял и их, и гребень свободной рукой и убрал оба талисмана в карман.

А вот во второй руке…

— Ну, тогда хотя бы возьми его. Может, спасёт тебя от дождя лучше, чем козырёк. 

…Он раскрыл зонт, чёрный и блестящий от влаги. Маринетт тут же перенеслась на два года назад. Другие зелёные глаза, но тот же ласковый взгляд. 

— Ну разумеется, ты взял именно его. — Она не могла сдержать улыбки. Другого зонта у неё и не было, к тому же он лежал рядом со столом, но ироничность ситуации всё равно от неё не ускользнула. 

Она потянулась к ручке зонта, но в последний момент Кот придвинул его к себе.

— Погоди, он что, сломан? — Он заглянул под зонт и…

Тот закрылся, зажав его голову. 

Вырвавшийся из неё смех был подобен раскату грома.

— Иди сюда, Ад… Котёнок. Здесь суше. 

Высвободившись из зонта, он последовал за ней в угол, куда почти не заливал дождь.

— Зачем ты вообще хранишь это старьё? Бесполезный хлам. — Он раскрутил сложенный зонт, словно это был шест, но тот улетел под складной стул и от удара тут же раскрылся. Кот окинул его недобрым взглядом. — О, теперь я понял. Когда _я_ хочу тебя открыть, ты только и знаешь, как закрываться. Но стоит отпустить тебя на свободу, как ты сразу готов веселиться. 

Зонт слегка откатился, наполняясь дождевой водой. Кот продолжал испепелять его взглядом, и Маринетт рассмеялась. 

— Будь ласковее с этим зонтом. Его мне подарил кое-кто очень особенный. — Она вытянула ноги, и её пятки оказались на краю собравшейся на бетоне лужицы. Огоньки развешанных гирлянд отражались в воде, создавая вокруг них с Котом неземное сияние. 

— Правда, что ли? Мне стоит ревновать? — Он шутливо закинул руку ей за спину. Её кожа горела в точках соприкосновения, хотя она и знала, что этот жест был всего лишь частью образа. 

Задумчиво промычав, она положила голову ему на плечо. 

— Нет, думаю, не стоит.

— …О. — Она почувствовала его разочарование, хоть он и придал голосу поддельной уверенности. — Вот и хорошо. Этот кот не любит, когда посягают на его территорию, знаешь ли. 

Она тихонько потянула за бубенчик, пока он не встретился с ней взглядом.

— Тебе не нужно ревновать, — пояснила она, — потому что я знаю, что это был _ты_.

Кот Нуар – _Адриан_ – вытаращился от удивления. Но затем его взгляд смягчился, и он с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Стоило ожидать, что ты меня вычислишь. Ты ведь однажды уже сделала это во сне.

— Да ладно? — ошарашенно моргнула Маринетт. — И… И я права? 

Она была уверена, что не ошибается, но совсем другое дело было слышать подтверждение её домыслов из его уст. 

И _совсем другое_ дело было слышать, как он снимает трансформацию. Видеть окутывающий его зелёный свет, открывающий её взору прекрасное лицо Адриана.

Последние всполохи едва исчезли, когда она бросилась на него, сдавливая в объятиях.

— Ничего себе! — засмеялся он, обнимая её так же крепко. — Знаешь, по-моему, мне всё-таки _стоит_ ревновать. Ты никогда так не обнимала Кота Нуара. 

— Неправда. Я совершенно точно обняла тебя крепче после схватки с Перемешивателем на прошлой неделе. 

— Хм. Наверное, когда я покрыт яичными белками, то впечатления уже не те. Или, может, это из-за того, что на мне теперь нет костюма.

О, это она уже прочувствовала на себе. Его руки согревали её спину даже через пижамную майку. Вжавшись в изгиб его шеи, она могла вдыхать его запах без примеси кожи. 

— Опять меня нюхаешь? — заиграл бровями он. 

Она залилась румянцем, смутившись, что её застукали. Её школьный друг Адриан, вполне возможно, сделал бы вид, что ничего не заметил, но нельзя было ожидать того же от Адриана-напарника. Что ж, в долгу она не останется. 

— Ой, как будто сам меня никогда не нюхал. К тому же как я могу устоять, когда ты пахнешь _лучисто, легко_ и _мечтательно_. 

Адриан вытаращился на неё в ужасе.

— Эта реклама вышла больше года назад! О ней забыл даже _Вэйхем_!

— Вэйхем, скорее всего, не смотрел её двести пятьдесят пять раз подряд. 

— …Я даже не знаю, кому из нас должно быть больше за это стыдно.

— Скорее всего, мне, — признала она. — Так что ты там хотел сказать? 

— Нюхать друг друга можно либо нам обоим, либо никому. Чтобы по-честному.

Засмеявшись, она лишь сильнее уткнулась ему в шею.

— Ладно. Хоть я наверняка и пахну чем-то промокшим.

Он зарылся носом ей в волосы и вдохнул. Было немного щекотно.

— Не волнуйся. Ты пахнешь превосходно. 

Может, это был и странноватый комплимент, но он всё равно вскружил ей голову.

— Спасибо. Ты пахнешь сыром.

— Эй! — надулся он. — Куда делись слова о «лучистом, лёгком и мечтательном»?

— Она сделала тебе комплимент, пацан. Что может быть более лучистым, чем сыр? — спросил Плагг. 

Маринетт едва не заорала. Стоило бы догадаться, что Плагг был здесь, но он спрятался в тени, когда Адриан перевоплотился.

— Плагг! — шикнул на него Адриан. — Побудь в комнате с Тикки. У нас тут важный момент.

— Да-да, как скажешь, — отмахнулся от него Плагг. — У тебя не найдётся сыра для меня, Хвостики? 

— Эм… Тикки поможет тебе раздобыть булочки с сыром. Только смотри, чтобы родители вас не увидели. 

— Они ни за что не узнают о моём присутствии. Только если разве что заметят, что тарелка с этими божественными вкусняшками исчезла. — Расплывшись в улыбке, квами просочился сквозь пол. 

Ну, большего она и ожидать не могла. Оставалось надеяться, что Тикки удастся держать его под контролем. Иначе Маринетт придётся инсценировать крысиное нашествие. 

— Извини за него, — вздохнул Адриан. — Он в своём репертуаре. 

— Могло быть и хуже. Представь, если бы твоим квами был Шуппу или Роаар. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что отец посадил бы меня под домашний арест до конца жизни, если бы увидел оставленный ими беспорядок, — засмеялся он. — Или же бы узнал тайну моей личности. Скорее всего, и то, и другое. 

Кот был с ней в тот день, когда она решила выпустить обезьянку и тигрицу из шкатулки. Ей тогда пришлось перевоплотиться и применить магическое исцеление, чтобы привести всё в божеский вид. 

— К слову об этом… Я знал, что это был лишь вопрос времени, но всё-таки _как_ ты узнала, кто я? — спросил он. — Если мне стоит быть осторожнее… 

— Не в том дело, — затрясла головой она. — Я… Не знаю, получится ли у меня объяснить. Поначалу я считала, что просто пытаюсь выдавать желаемое за действительное. С той самой ночи в квартире мсье Рамье…

Она закусила губу, покраснев. Ей уже и так было стыдно, что он подловил её за тем, как она его нюхала; признаваться в чём-то настолько личном было ещё хуже.

— Что? — подтолкнул он. — Это потому, что я одинаково пахну в обоих обликах? 

— Чего? Нет… ну, или да? Может, на уровне подсознания. 

— О. Ну, так ты сказала, когда говорила во сне, — пожал плечами он. 

— Наверное, это логично, потому что… ну, потому что ты мне снился. В _обоих_ воплощениях.

Маринетт глубоко вдохнула. Он продолжал терпеливо ждать, нежно поглаживая её по спине. Если он ещё не считал её чокнутой, то это, наверное, уже не изменит его мнение о ней в худшую сторону. 

— В моих снах ты всегда был одним и тем же человеком. Адриан и Кот Нуар постоянно менялись местами. «Кот» сидел передо мной в школе, «Адриан» помогал мне победить жуткую акуму. Вне зависимости от сюжета это всегда был _ты_. Через какое-то время я начала подмечать сходства в реальной жизни. Я… Я начала записывать собранные мною доказательства. Когда «Кот» едва не побил меня в «Ultimate Mecha Strike», я потихоньку начала действительно в это верить. Но окончательно в моей правоте меня убедил твой смех.

Она сплела пальцы, чтобы удержать их на месте. Всё это звучало весьма странно, когда она это озвучивала. Как будто она следила за ним, изучала все их ежедневные взаимодействия под микроскопом. 

— Ничего себе, — произнёс он на выдохе, прислоняясь к стене. — Я польщён, что ты настолько заморочилась, но я всё-таки кое-чего не понимаю. Я не открылся тебе раньше лишь потому, что боялся подвергнуть тебя ещё большему стрессу: у тебя ведь забот и без того хватает. Почему ты просто не спросила? 

Маринетт смотрела Адриану в глаза, наблюдая за тем, как в них отражаются бледные огоньки. Он до сих пор не знал. Она раскрыла столько секретов, сняла такой груз с плеч, но так и не рассказала ему то, в чём хотела признаться с самого начала. 

— Потому что… — Она нервно облизала губы. — Потому что я не хотела ошибиться. Если бы ты оказался не Адрианом… Я не хотела проецировать на тебя свои давние чувства. Ты достоин большего. Впрочем, теперь это уже, наверное, не имеет значения, раз уж оказалось, что ничего я не проецировала и это _правда_ ты, так что я должна… Должна суметь это сказать. 

Он недоумённо моргнул, а затем потихоньку начал расплываться в улыбке.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что?..

— Я хочу сказать, что люблю тебя, — выпалила она, опасаясь, что опять потеряет присутствие духа. — Сначала я влюбилась в тебя-Адриана, потом в тебя-Нуара, а теперь, ну, просто в _тебя_. Так что… так что прими к сведению.

С его губ сорвался удивлённый смешок, и он вновь обнял её со всей силы.

— Считай, уже принял. — Он поцеловал её в макушку, словно это была самая обыденная, сама собой разумеющаяся реакция. Словно Маринетт не должна была распасться на атомы при малейшем намёке на прикосновение его губ к её волосам. — И если это не было очевидно, то я тоже люблю всю тебя. Так что можешь принять к сведению _это_.

Его слова не должны были так на неё подействовать. Кот Нуар признавался ей в любви бесчисленное множество раз. Пускай это и было до битвы с Королевой Талисманов, после которой он явно пытался начать двигаться дальше. 

Но он всё ещё любил её. Она не опоздала. 

Может, именно облегчение подтолкнуло её к действию. Схватив его за воротник рубашки обеими руками, она притянула его к себе и поцеловала.

Её разум вопил, но губы постепенно разобрались, что к чему, особенно когда Адриан вышел из ступора и начал целовать её в ответ. 

Адриан. Обнимал её. И _целовал_. 

Маринетт точно не могла понять, слышала ли она шум дождя, рёв в ушах или же свой внутренний крик. Но это было неважно. Впервые в жизни они по-настоящему, _наконец-то_ были вместе – никаких разделяющих их страхов и секретов. Эта истина была столь же сладкой, как и сам поцелуй.

Через какое-то время Адриан отстранился. Его рубашка намокла в тех местах, где он прижимался к Маринетт. Судя по широченной улыбке, его это ничуть не беспокоило. 

— Ты всегда будешь так меня целовать, когда я буду говорить, что люблю тебя? 

— Не знаю, — задумчиво постучала пальцем по губам она. — Стоит проверить.

— Я люблю тебя, миле…

Она оборвала его очередным поцелуем.

Каждая минута ожидания, каждая неудачная попытка признания исчезли подобно стекающим по балконным перилам каплям. 

Маринетт проснулась, когда небо уже прояснилось, – они в обнимку уснули у тех же самых перил. У неё затекла шея, и, скорее всего, ей не избежать простуды, ведь она спала в мокрой одежде. Но, подняв глаза и увидев безмятежное лицо Адриана, она решила, что оно того стоило. По какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств она проснулась раньше – вероятно, потому что её пижама промокла, а его одежда, изначально прикрытая костюмом, была в основном сухой. 

— Ну что, откроешь мне какие-нибудь сокровенные тайны? — спросила она, целуя его в подбородок. 

В ответ он лишь что-то промычал и сильнее прижал её к себе. 

— Полагаю, это значит «нет», — усмехнулась она. — Никакой справедливости. Я не должна быть единственной, кто постоянно позорится в этих отношениях. 

_Отношениях_. Она могла бы разлететься на конфетти от одной только мысли об этом.

— М-м-м… люблю тебя… м’леди. 

У неё перехватило дыхание от его невнятно произнесённых слов. 

— …Что ж, по этому поводу жаловаться я не могу. 

Положив голову Адриану на грудь, Маринетт позволила шуму стекающей по водостокам воды убаюкать себя вновь.


End file.
